Chasing Butterflies
by No One Reads Bad Fanfics
Summary: It was just a kiss. It was just a friendly, no hard feelings, nothing to freak out about kind of kiss. As least, that's what they kept telling themselves. If only the butterflies would listen. ChadSharpay. CHAPTER THREE ADDED 4.19.08
1. Chapter One

**Chasing Butterflies**

**Story Summary:** It was just a kiss. It was just a friendly, no hard feelings, nothing to freak out about kind of kiss. As least, that's what they kept telling themselves. If only the butterflies would listen. ChadSharpay.

**Author's Starting Notes:** I don't play basketball, nor do I closely follow it, so, when I get things wrong - like when basketball season is and things like that - don't get mad at me. Also, this idea was originally done by a friend of mine and any of you who read it will probably see some similarities. She was gonna do it but much like another story of hers. She didn't see fit to work on it. The other day I said I couldn't work on any of my Chadpays for some odd reason and she told me about this one. Fell in love with the plotline because it was so obvious yet somehow different. I made some tweaks towards the beginning but I completely ditched her plot like halfway through because I didn't like it (no offense). Not sure what my ending is at the moment but that's fine because I've got a while to go until I get there. You may read, please review though.

**Chapter Summary:** The fun, and the story, begins when the one-woman quest to get back the stolen journal of Sharpay Evans starts a whirlwind of Chadpay romance and drama

-

**Chapter One:**

Two months, that's eight weeks, that's 1,344 hours, that's 80,640 minutes, and that's exactly how long Chad Danforth had been a committed and dedicated boyfriend to Taylor McKessie. The two had started dating about a month after the fiasco that was the summer at Lava Springs and had lasted an entire two months, much to a certain someone's dismay. They weren't the couple everyone talked about, that was Troy and Gabriella, but they still had something. He was the rebellious, bad boy of the East High Varsity basketball team, and she was the uptight, genius in charge of the East High academic decathlon team. They were complete opposites, but lucky for them opposites attract. Since we're speaking about attraction, we might as well bring in the one other person who fit into that odd little puzzle and coincidentally, that one person just happened to be passing through the halls at the same time Chad was.

"Watch it!" roared Sharpay Evans brushing off her skirt after crashing into him

"Oh, sorry, Princess, didn't know the hallway was yours," responded the boy effectively pissing off the blonde

"You know, if I wasn't already late for _my_ meeting I'd tell you a thing or two about how to act in _my_ hallway," she said

"Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint your fans," he said stepping aside so she could walk pass him. He, surprisingly, waited until she was out of eyeshot to roll his eyes. Then he was on his way. And what a merry way it was. Chad was an excited fellow on that fine November the 3rd, as he was headed towards his best friend Troy Bolton's house. He may have gone every day but that day was different. He was going not to see Troy but to see Troy's father, Jack, who was the coach of the basketball team. Jack was announcing who would be captain and second in command on the team that day. Chad had no chance of getting captain since Troy was also on the team but he knew that the second in command thing had to be his. He was the best player on the team after all.

Chad strolled into the parking lot and had to pause for a moment or two to look at his car. It wasn't something fancy but it wasn't crap. He had worked all summer going through hell and high water to get the cash to pay for it. He'd waited on _Princess_ hand and foot, carried two ton bags of golf clubs through the scorching heat, and even watched three year olds, but it was well worth it to be able to pick up his girl in his sweet ride. After admiring his prized possession, he actually got in and drove like a mad man towards Troy's. Once he arrived, Troy ushered him straight into the house where four other guys were sitting.

"Chad, you're late," said Jack with a stern voice

"Yeah, sorry about that, Zeke's 'girl' held me up," Chad said chuckling internally as he referred to Sharpay as Zeke's. They all knew Zeke was practically in love with her but she still didn't give him the time of day.

"No excuses, Chad, if you're going to fulfill your new responsibility you'll need to be on time," Jack said a slow smile creeping onto his face

"Wait, you mean, um, I, I'm second in command," Chad said stuttering slightly. He had expected the position but hearing it from Jack made it sound a bit too real to be true.

"Well, who else would I give the job to? Gabriella?"

Jack rolled his eyes at the teen and left the room not really feeling up to watching the boys jump around and act like baboons.

"Congratulations, dude," Zeke said clapping Chad on the back

"Thanks," Chad said

"Alright, enough of this mushy crap, let's go be real men and play some basketball," Troy said pounding his chest in a manly sort of way

"Oh no, I will not have you boys running around like beasts in my backyard," Susan Bolton said walking into the living room and crushing Troy's hopes quickly.

"But Mommy," Troy momentarily forgot exactly who was around him but he was reminded when the guys snickered behind him, "um, I mean, yo Ma, we're men and men need to do manly things,"

"Yes, yes, Troy, I'm sure. You and your little friends can go do manly things upstairs, in your room, with the door closed. My book club will be here in a few minutes and I do not need you scaring them off, now, shoo," Susan said dismissing the boys from downstairs. Not wanting to get yelled at - for they knew that would be next - the boys trudged up the stairs and into Troy's bedroom.

"Now what do we do?" Zeke asked

"We could… watch TV," suggested Duke winters

"Or, prank call people," Tyler Williams said piping in as well

"Or, we could kick you two out," Jason said quite harshly but they were used to it. Jason wasn't a cheerful person on Mondays.

"How about we just have Troy tell us a story," proposed Zeke straying from the angered outburst and fight that was sure to follow if they didn't come up with something

"What story could I possibly tell, Zeke?" Troy asked his friend, who simply shrugged. It was just an idea.

"You could tell us the story behind your favorite yearbook," Chad said

"My favorite yearbook? I have no idea what you mean," Troy said turning his head and casting a quick glance to the corner of his room next to his bed that he didn't let anyone bother.

Chad rose from his spot and walked over to the corner. Picking up the yearbook and flipping to the end, Chad began to read in his most feminine voice. "'Troy, I'm so pissed this great year has to end. I hope you'll still want to remember it next year. We've been through so much and I hope you won't do like some other people and disappear. I can't say too much because you're coming back and I'm sure you'll want your yearbook so Doofus can sign. Just know, that no matter what anyone says, including me, you'll always have a special place in my heart. P.S. I so owe you one for the save with TJ. Tell me when you need a favor or anything of the sort. Love, You-Know-Who'."

"Who's You-Know-Who, Troy?" Zeke asked catching why Chad wanted to know

"Uh, I don't know," Troy said

"Yeah, and I aced a test," Chad said sarcastically

"What? Don't believe me?" Troy asked

"Troy, I know you know who this chick is and I say you tell me before I have to take some measures to find out," Chad said. His threatening tone was enough to get Troy to crack, so, he started talking.

"Fine. The girl… the girl was Sharpay. in freshmen year, we kind of had this thing, but it was only for about a month. It was weird between us and when we broke up, we agreed to be friends to avoid that awkward 'Ew, I dated you' thing. I rescued her from a bad situation a few months later and she said she owed me a favor to be repaid anytime," Troy said. The guys looked at him a bit longer before three out of the four accepted the story and moved on.

"Have you cashed in your life debt?" Chad asked not letting the subject go that quickly

"Yes, I have," Troy said not seeing the problem or the illusion that could give

"When?" Chad asked

"And what did you have her do?" Zeke asked suddenly feeling protective of his crush

"None of your business and nothing she wasn't willing to do in the first place," Troy said, "Are we done with this subject now?"

"I don't think we can be," Duke said looking out the window

"And why not?" Troy asked

"Because she's here," Duke said. The other guys rushed to window to look out and sure enough, there sat Sharpay's beautiful, black Mustang convertible in the driveway.

"Troy Bolton!" Sharpay said getting all the guys to once again turn around. Her hands were on her hips and if her tone was any sign, she was angry.

"That's my name," Troy said

"Where is it?" Sharpay asked

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Troy said

"Oh, yes, you do. Ryan told me you took it, you sick freak,"

"Why would you believe Ryan?" he asked

"Because he swore while I had his hat archive," she said

"But why would I have it? I'm not some kind of twisted person who finds enjoyment in holding onto things of yours that are a bit… persuasive and suggestive," he said

"Troy, you know you have I'm talking about," she said

"Hm… is it small, pink, covered in glitter, and has you initials on the front?" he asked

"Yes, now, where is it?"

"How would I know?"

"Troy Gregory Bolton!"

"Must you use my full name, it makes me think of my mother. Although, I'd love to call you mommy,"

"Troy, tell me now!" she insisted stomping her foot against the ground

"Okay, it's in this room but you're not gonna get it," he said

"And why is that?" she asked

"Because the second I mention it's in my sock drawer, they'll-"

Troy's sentence was cut off by the sound of the drawer hitting the ground. The guys were digging through it like mad searching for what they were talking about. Less than a minute later, Chad found something that fit the description. But it wasn't what he had expected.

"What the hell, Troy? It's a book," Chad said clearly confused by this realization

"What'd you think it was?" Troy asked raising his brows at his friend who averted his eyes

"Well, with the conversation, it was easy to believe that-"

"Ewww! That's disgusting! Troy, are all your friends such pervs, or is it just Danforth?" Sharpay asked

"Okay, for that one, I'm keeping the book," Chad said going to put it in his backpack but before he could, Sharpay was at his side trying to take it from him.

"Give me the book, Danforth," Sharpay said pulling it as hard as she could

"No, Evans," Chad said pulling back just a bit and snatching the book from her grip

"It is mine, you can't keep my property," she said trying to persuade him while reaching for the book he so cleverly moved from her grasp

"Yes, I can," he said raising the book above his head knowing she wouldn't be able to reach it, "You don't like it, you can try to get it, shorty,"

Try she did as she ran full speed and tackled him to the ground. They were flocking this way and that and he was laughing the entire time. He pushed her back with little effort and ran again to the other side of the room as she grabbed a pair of scissors ready to get back her journal at all costs.

While the two of them chased each other, their audience began to disperse. The bang from when they hit the ground was just loud enough for Susan and her book club to hear. Troy was called downstairs and he brought Duke and Tyler to protect him in the event his mother got violent and started throwing books at him. Jason, who had found both scenes hilarious, went off to find his video camera so he record them for America's Funniest Home Videos. In short, it seemed only one person would actually be there to witness the impossible. The deranged, disgusting, and just plain wrong that was a kiss between Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans.

* * *

Two months had passed fleetingly since the debacle that was the summer before senior year. Foolishly, Sharpay had tried to take Troy Bolton out from under the Wildcat's claws and enjoy a little time with who she thought to be one of her best friends. She had been a bit over the top, she admits to it, but she just wanted to spend a bit of the summer with Troy. But it had all blown up in her face like the science project she did in fourth grade. She was left with no one at one point. In that moment, she had turned her hopes to the voice of reason inside of Troy's head. It had not let her down. Troy realized he couldn't exactly ignore Sharpay just because he had Gabriella. They were friends and, well, he needed to act that way. Time had passed and Sharpay had even learned to tolerate the annoyingly happy brunette that was Montez. The only person she couldn't tolerate was Chad Danforth, oh, and Taylor McKessie by association. 

Chad had always been someone different. He was someone that stood out in a crowd and not just because of his choice in hairstyles. He was rude, honest, and completely disrespectful. But at the same time, he was charming and intelligent. People didn't give him enough credit, quite the opposite of Sharpay. People gave her enough credit, she just wanted more than that. Or at least, she used to. Those days, early November I mean, she couldn't honestly care less about getting credit where credit was due. She wanted a break from the constant attention and she could easily get one because Mrs. Cynthia Darbus was electing a new president of the drama club. She was not running for president nor was she nominated. She didn't want to be. There was a meeting on that day, the 3rd, to declare the new leader. Sharpay was going to find out who was taking her spot and nothing more.

School had ended a few hours earlier and she had gone home to write in her journal and pick up a few things. Her journal was not in any of the usual spots. She'd have to kill her brother. But first, she needed to get to the meeting. There was but one thing in her way of reaching the auditorium. And that one thing was the very person who was plaguing her thoughts.

"Watch it!" she roared brushing off her new skirt. She had just bought it the day before and dirt from the school halls would surely destroy its value

"Oh, sorry, Princess, didn't know the hallway was yours," sneered Chad in response. He was so annoying. He angered her in a way that no one else could. It was like he got under your skin and just kept poking you until you just had to stab him with something. She'd done it at Lava Springs. Twice.

"You know, if I wasn't already late for _my_ meeting, I'd tell you a thing or two about how to act in _my_ hallway," she said making sure to get the point across

"Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint your fans," he said stepping aside. She looked at him oddly for a moment before crossing him and continuing towards the stage. She arrived just as Darbus was beginning the inauguration of sorts. She had missed the lecture about responsibility and promptness and the crap that usually came before that. But she was there in time to catch the name she was so patiently pining to hear.

"Now, please give a thunderous applause to your new drama club president, Gabriella Montez,"

The applause was pretty dang loud for only having twenty people there and it truly meant a lot to Sharpay to see the little, formerly shy girl walk up there. Gabriella was sworn into 'presidency' the Darbus way and then there was a bit of a time where everyone else went loose while Darbus chatted with Gabriella. Sharpay took that time to approach her rat of a twin.

"Ryan," Sharpay said stomping over to where he was talking with some guys, "Where is it?"

He looked at her with a perplexed expression. It was almost as if he didn't even know what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"My journal, Ryan Timothy Evans," she said, "Where the hell is my journal?"

"How would I know where your diary is? I haven't even been in your room for weeks," he said

"Ryan, I have your hat book in my locker," she said

"You took it!" he said his voice going up the octave

"Yes, I did," she said proudly, "Now, you tell me where it is or I'll-"

"Troy," Ryan said quickly not even considering what he was unleashing, "Troy took it the other day. You left it in the car after you got back from one of those mysterious outings you take and he had seen it and taken it. I told him not to but he did and it's probably at his house right now. But I wouldn't go because all the basketball guys are over there,"

Sharpay rolled her eyes at her brother pulling out a nail file. She started fixing her nails a little before looking up at him and nodding.

"I'm going to get my journal, inform Mother I'll be late for dinner,"

With that, Sharpay dismissed herself to go get her book. She needed to get it back. It wasn't that it held juicy little secrets about some crush. That was on her private blog on livejournal. The journal that was currently in the hands of Troy Bolton was the one that pretty much told everything else. Inside there was information about things she did that she never told anyone. Like, did you know she was as good an artist with a colored pencil as she was with a script? Or did you know she could control children as well as she could captivate an audience? She had plenty of talents. She just never let anyone know. And if that journal got out, she wouldn't be Sharpay Evans, best damn actress at East High. She'd be Sharpay Evans, some blonde chick with a brain and skills. She preferred her former title and she would keep it.

She jumped into her car and drove off letting the road carry her body and her thoughts. They were going everywhere. She thought about why it had to be Troy. He was already one of the main things on her mind sometimes. It wasn't even that she liked him like that anymore. She'd moved on. He was too weird for her. He seemed like the kind of guy who made a great friend but a horrible boyfriend. Actually, he was that guy. When they dated for a month back in freshmen year, she'd actually hated him for a while. He just wasn't good at being romantic in that sense. The only reason she wanted to date him was because of how sweet he was as her friend. Then she dated him and all she wanted was to be just his friend again. She wasn't sure how Gabriella dealt with being Troy's sort of girlfriend (the two hadn't solved their problems enough from the summer to get back together). The most Sharpay could do with Troy was hang out and occasionally wish he wasn't such a dick at times. As she drove to kill him was one of the times she wished he wasn't such a dick. Especially since she had to drive to his home on a book club day to get back her journal. Susan's book club days were legendary and were really not something a person wanted to interrupt without good life insurance.

"Sharpay, dear, whatever are you doing here?" Susan asked as she opened the door for the blonde

"I need to speak with Troy, Susan," Sharpay said cutting straight to the chase

"Well, the boys are here but you can go on up if you'd like,"

Sharpay nodded and went up the stairs as quick as lightning but as silent as a church mouse. She wanted to surprise them. That she did. She jumped out and the boys leaped from their spots. After a pretty uneventful conversation with Troy, she was left to fight with none other than Chad fucking Danforth for her property. He pulled the height card and she tackled him. They fought a bit longer before he carelessly pushed her to the side. She grabbed a pair of scissors after that. She decided to take a character she could pull off easily.

Have you ever seen a mother lion defending her cubs, pride, and land against other animals? Well, let's say Sharpay was the lion and Chad was the helpless gazelle who wandered so innocently into her territory. She sprang at him and he didn't know what hit him that time for sure. They didn't fall that time though. He had caught her and the book had fallen from his hands. They were in a very uncompromising position. She was in his arms and his face was towering over hers. There was barely any space between them and their breath was molding together in a sweet smelling array of peppermint and candy. Neither really could process what was happening or how they were feeling as his lips brushed hers. Suddenly, it was like a volcano had erupted inside of her. She stopped breathing and she struggled against his grasp. She backed away from the unfamiliar feeling and hold, her eyes wide. Their expressions and actions were so alike an outsider could have mistaken them for doing mirroring exercises.

She found her voice once her back hit the bathroom door. She used her voice once she closed it and screamed as loudly as she possibly could letting out the frustration she was feeling. Whether it was sexual or not, she was not sure. But once she felt better, she opened the door and picked up her journal from the floor. She looked at Chad with such hatred he snapped back to life. She started away, only stopping momentarily to make sure her lungs still worked. She slid into her car and started it. She considered running Chad over as he ran in front of her car trying to explain his actions. She didn't though, mostly because the color of blood would probably clash with the leather interior of her baby. She gave him a nasty glare and backed out of the driveway.

The entire ride home the scene kept replaying in her head. He kissed her. He had actually kissed her. He had put his dirty, science geek kissing lips on hers. And if that wasn't enough, he had smudged her seventy-five dollar, Seductive Red lipstick. Glancing at her reflection in her mirror, she saw that her hair had gotten messed up. She probably shouldn't have left the top down, or tackled a basketball player. She grabbed a hair tie and tied up her hair calling it a day. Hopefully, she thought, maybe Ryan wouldn't even be home yet. It was a foolish thought as she learned the second she opened the door. He looked up from his seat on the couch and only took a moment to start smiling. He smiled even larger as he thought about where she just was. He smiled as he walked over to her and he was chuckling as he said a simple sentence that would ultimately bring a not so simple reaction.

"Looks like someone had fun," he said

"Fun!?" she shrieked causing him to cover his ears, "This was certainly not fun, Ryan. I am pissed. I have driven like a maniac to get back here after going through the most disgusting experience of my life,"

"What Chad Danforth kiss you?" Ryan asked laughing even more until he noticed she wasn't joining in on the fun. "Holy shit! Chad… you and… Chad?"

"No, not me and Chad. Just Chad! He kissed me, Ryan. It was the most disturbing thing ever. How could anyone in their right mind actually enjoy being near him? I feel bad for Taylor now. Dating him must be as bad as dating Troy, or at least kissing him must be," Sharpay said turning and heading for the stairs

"Well, what are you going to do about it? You aren't going to tell Taylor, are you?" Ryan asked following her to her room

"I would never Ryan," Sharpay said standing in her doorway. A dark smile crept onto her face and he shivered visualizing the evil she must have been thinking of, "I'm telling everyone,"

She slammed the door closed before he could protest and went to her laptop opening it and seeing myspace pop up. She cracked her knuckles and began typing.

_I hate this day. I hate my brother. And most importantly, I hate Chad Alan Danforth._

-

©forbiddenfiction. While everything above was written by myself, the characters, the plot (the beginning at least), the world they live in, and myspace do not belong to me. I don't own a lot of things, this may surprise you, but I didn't come up with High School Musical, some rich dude/chick who works with Disney did.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chasing Butterflies**

**Story Summary:** It was just a kiss. It was just a friendly, no hard feelings, nothing to freak out about kind of kiss. As least, that's what they kept telling themselves. If only the butterflies would listen. ChadSharpay.

**Author's Starting Notes:** The first chapter went over pretty well in my opinion so I'm back with another chapter. This is the next day and the hilarity just keeps on coming. Please read and review and thanks for checking it out, guys.

**Chapter Summary:** Tension and witty remarks fill the halls of East High. But is it all fun and games or is there a message in the madness?

-

**Chapter Two:**

The next morning was very peculiar. Chad had woken up two hours earlier than usual and he couldn't fall back asleep. So, he did some homework he was going to do during lunch and checked his email. The first thing he saw was that Taylor had emailed him. He opened it and instead of seeing the usual 'Morning, sweetie, kisses' he saw something that could only be described in three words.

"That rotten bitch,"

Oh, to think of how angry Chad was to get an email from Taylor. She had broken up with him in it. Clear as day, she said why. He cheated on her, it said. He lusted after Sharpay, it said. He was a jerk, it said. But the one thing it didn't say was why he did it. Apparently, Taylor had read Sharpay's myspace and only needed to read four words to come to the conclusion that he was unfaithful. She only needed to read 'Chad Danforth kissed me' to get the wrong picture. That's why he walked into school on November 4th in a horrible mood. He didn't have a girlfriend, he didn't have his best friend, and he didn't have his car either. Interrupting book club meant he had no car for a week. It was stupid, yes, but it just seemed to fit perfectly with the rest of his day. At school, he was treated no better. Glares and cold shoulders were all he was greeted to from every person for the first few minutes. He wasn't sure how he'd survive the day. That is until Gabriella Montez walked up to him.

"Chad, please tell me that Sharpay was joking when she called me last night," Gabriella said with this look of hopeful innocence on her face. He shook his head almost too ashamed to speak.

"What'd she say?" he asked

"Well, she said that you were… um… an idiotic, insensitive bastard who needed to have his head shaved and be pushed into a world without basketball. Then she mentioned you practically groping her in Troy's bedroom," Gabriella said

"Okay, the last part is a lie!" Chad said, "I accidentally kissed her and-"

"How do you accidentally kiss someone?" Gabriella asked

"Well, there was about an inch between our lips and her breath smelled like caramel… I like caramel," Chad said

"Chad, that's no excuse for kissing Sharpay. Taylor is really mad at you. And Troy, well, Troy's still trying to recover from the initial shock, but I'm sure he'll be disappointed in you in no time," Gabriella said

"What about you?" Chad asked hoping his favorite wildcat hadn't turned against him. Gabriella had become like a sister to him. Well, a sister who didn't annoy him and color on his homework.

"I'm a bit amused, not angry. I think it's cute that you kissed Sharpay. You two would make a great couple. If you didn't hate each other and you didn't have a girlfriend and she actually attempted to ignore the cotton candy growing on your head," Gabriella said giggling as she said the last part. Chad forced a soft chuckle from himself and almost considered staying happy until Taylor walked passed him shrinking his confidence and happiness considerably with one glance.

"I'm doomed," he said turning and banging his fro against his locker

"You are not doomed," Gabriella said removing his head from the locker, "So you're in a tough situation-"

"Tough!? Tough doesn't even begin to describe it, Ella. The two toughest women in this school hate my guts and have the motive to kill me with my own lips and use my hair to wipe up the blood it causes. Taylor thinks I cheated on her with Sharpay and Sharpay thinks I like her," Chad said

"Well… do you?" Gabriella asked

"Of course I don't!" Chad said, "Why would I like Sharpay Evans?"

"Well, she was voted most beautiful, hottest, most bangable, prettiest smile, and nicest butt on the Guy's Choice board that you guys do every year at the beginning of the first semester,"

"You know you have almost as many awards as she does and nicest butt almost went to Taylor but then Sharpay wore those booty shorts for a few days around town and the scales tipped,"

"Well, whether you do or don't, she doesn't think you like her. She thinks you're a pig who wanted to try to move in on her which would be totally wrong because she's so uninterested in high school boys right now,"

"Where is my sweet, little Ella? You're so… so… teenager. Be nice and make me happy," Chad said

"Sorry, I'm a girl not a miracle worker," Gabriella said patting his shoulder and walking away to find her other friend who was involved. Chad watched her go sullenly.

"Hey, Chad, get your eyes off Gabriella, you wouldn't want Troy out to kill you too," Zeke said

"Troy can come get me if he wants, okay? I didn't do anything," Chad said

"Didn't you kiss my future girlfriend?" Zeke asked

"But not on purpose. I don't go after bitches," Chad said

"Really? I thought frustrated, hot, and bitchy was your type," Zeke said

"Oh, it is. Blonde just isn't part of the package. The only way I'd ever be with a girl like Sharpay would be an arranged marriage. She's horrible," Chad said walking away

"Where you going?" Zeke asked

"To go kill your 'girlfriend'," Chad replied not missing a step. It only took a minute for him to find Sharpay. She was talking to Gabriella. He started walking over slowly well aware that people were watching him creep towards the two. When he arrived, the two were in the midst of a conversation.

"Enemies are worth destroying and he isn't," finished Sharpay

"Who isn't?" he asked

"You, Danforth," Sharpay said rolling her eyes

"Look, Sharpay, can we just try to forget about yesterday and move on?" he hopefully asked

"Yesterday, hm… yesterday, wasn't that the day where you messed up my skirt, stole my journal, and came onto me in a bedroom?" she asked in her annoying little voice

"That is not how it went down, Sharpay," he said putting his book on the ground and taking a thinking pose, "Yesterday was more like, you tackle me in the hallway, I politely try to open your journal to make sure it wasn't damaged by Troy's socks, you tackle me in Troy's bedroom in the direction of the bed, and then _you_ kiss me,"

"Puh-lease! Danforth, I wouldn't kiss you in your wildest dreams," Sharpay said

"Look, let's not get into this, here, okay?" Chad asked noticing the eyes of everyone else

"Why? Rather come onto her in a bedroom again?" yelled some random onlooker

"It was just a friendly, no hard feelings, nothing to freak out about kind of kiss," Chad said

"Yeah, Chad, and you also aced a test," Sharpay said sarcastically, "Just be a man and admit it. You like me. It's cute, truly, but I'm so out of your league it looks pathetic. You must have thought that just because I haven't publicly dated anyone in a while I've forgotten about standards. Well, trust me, being near you is lowering the bar way too much for a girl like me. I'm surprised you've even had girlfriends in your life and I wonder how it is you've stayed with your last one this long. Maybe it was because of me. She was going to dump your sorry ass last month because of some stupid thing where you and Troy kept blowing off any plans with her and Gabi. I stood up for you two. I told her that without her, you'd be a withering pile of dust. Seems I was right, huh, boy? Gosh, you really are pathetic. How are you supposed to beat anyone when you can't even stand up to me?"

_Okay, that is it! No more mister nice guy, this bitch is going down_

* * *

Waking up and seeing the sun still shining after such a horrific experience made Sharpay Evans believe that she could live through anything with her held high. It made her believe that maybe, just maybe, that day would be as awesome as yesterday (minus the kiss with Chad of course). But the school day wasn't starting out how Sharpay had hoped. It seemed everyone had looked at her blog and turned on either her or Chad. She didn't want that to happen. She just wanted people to know. Some people had even turned against her thinking that Sharpay wanted Chad and that she had purposely tried to break up the couple. Others worshipped her, she had showed that Chad was a jerk to the high school world and she had stopped the PDA Parade that was Chaylor. But even the people boosting her up weren't enough to outweigh the people tearing her down. Luckily, she had people like Gabriella.

"So, here with the Daily Danforth News Break, it's Gabriella Montez," Gabi got Sharpay's attention fully from the first word but she had to make sure before she spoke, "It seems that Mr. Danforth is miserable. No, he's really upset…. Sharpay, stop laughing! Shar, he thinks you and Tay are gonna kill him,"

"I can't speak for Taylor, but I'm not," Sharpay said going back into her locker and pulling out her drama textbook

"Why not? I thought you wanted him to 'rue the day he made the mistake of kissing you!'" Gabriella said dramatically quoting the infamous blog entry

"Well, I think being shunned by the entire high school population and dumped by your girlfriend is enough ruing for the moment," Sharpay said slamming the locker shut and turning to her friend completely

"Gosh, Shar, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were going soft," Gabriella said

"What! I am not soft. I am a heatless bitch and heartless bitches don't do soft," Sharpay said

"Then you'd probably be out to kill Chad right now. Tough witches try to hurt their enemies until there is nothing left to hurt," Gabriella said

"Yes, but, Chad isn't my enemy,"

The girls were walking and Gabriella paused for a moment. Maybe Sharpay didn't hate the walking carnival treat like she thought.

"So, you're saying you like him?" Gabi asked

"Hellz no! I could never like something that repulsing. I'm just saying he isn't my enemy. Enemies are worth destroying and he isn't," Sharpay said

"Who isn't?" Chad, who just happened to turn the corner right as she said the last part, asked

"You, Danforth," Sharpay said rolling her eyes at his lack of knowledge

"Look, Sharpay, can we just try to forget about yesterday and move on?" Chad asked

"Yesterday, hm… yesterday, wasn't that the day where you messed up my skirt, stole my journal, and came onto me in a bedroom?" Sharpay asked and she could just feel the eyes in the hall being pulled to them

"That is not how it went down, Sharpay," Chad said putting his book on the ground and taking a thinking pose, "Yesterday was more like, you tackle me in the hallway, I politely try to open your journal to make sure it wasn't damaged by Troy's socks, you tackle me in Troy's bedroom in the direction of the bed, and then _you_ kiss me,"

"Puh-lease! Danforth, I wouldn't kiss you in your wildest dreams," Sharpay said

"Look, let's not get into this, here, okay?" Chad asked noticing the eyes of everyone else

"Why? Rather come onto her in a bedroom again?" yelled some random onlooker

"It was just a friendly, no hard feelings, nothing to freak out about kind of kiss," Chad said

"Yeah, Chad, and you also aced a test," Sharpay said sarcastically, "Just be a man and admit it. You like me. It's cute, truly, but I'm so out of your league it looks pathetic. You must have thought that just because I haven't publicly dated anyone in a while I've forgotten about standards. Well, trust me, being near you is lowering the bar way too much for a girl like me. I'm surprised you've even had girlfriends in your life and I wonder how it is you've stayed with your last one this long. Maybe it was because of me. She was going to dump your sorry ass last month because of some stupid thing where you and Troy kept blowing off any plans with her and Gabi. I stood up for you two. I told her that without her, you'd be a withering pile of dust. Seems I was right, huh, boy? Gosh, you really are pathetic. How are you supposed to beat anyone when you can't even stand up to me?"

Chad's back stiffened and his jaw tightened. She was really pushing his buttons especially the one that brought on anger. Didn't she know never to pick a fight you can't win? Then again, didn't he know she always won?

"Shut your fucking mouth, Sharpay! I'm sorry, okay, it shouldn't have happened,"

"You're damn right it shouldn't have!" Sharpay said crossing her arms against her chest

"Will you shut up and let me talk?" he screamed. A hush fell over the crowd and Sharpay could feel a weird feeling coming over her. Anxiety? Was she excited for him to yell at her again? It wasn't like he was the only person to do that…. Okay, so, he was but that did not mean she had any reason to feel this flutteri-no! She stopped that thought before it could progress any further. She was just hungry. She had skipped dinner last night and she was completely knocked out during breakfast. Yeah, that was it. Her hunger was the cause for the odd sensation. Just her hunger…. Sadly, she couldn't blame everything she was feeling on her lack of nutrition. But she_would_ blame it on the biggest idiot in New Mexico.

"Gosh, I hate you so much," she yelled jumping in during whatever he was saying. She was sure she cut him off by the look on his face.

"Well, you can hate me all you want, babe, because I at least have my story straight," he said

"Too bad that's the only thing straight about you," she said getting a rise from the crowd that had tripled since last she checked

"Are you calling me gay?" he asked

"Well, if the men's skinny jeans fit-"

"Your brother is gay!" he yelled wiping away thoughts of whatever sad analogy or comment she had. The audience was quiet and so was he. Well, for the most part. His heart was pounding so loud he could barely hear her gasp in late reaction. He was definitely out of shape if something like an argument with Sharpay Evans had him winded. He made himself a promise to run the track a few times during lunch.

"My brother has had more girlfriends in the last month than you've had your entire life," she stated in an FYI type tone

"Hey, Sharpay, it's okay to admit it. There is nothing wrong with being gay," Chad said

"You would know," Sharpay shot back

"Well, I'm sure your mother would,"

"You did not just go there,"

"Yes, I did. Anything to say, Princess?"

"Go fuck yourself,"

"Why? The school slut is hot for me,"

"I knew you and Troy had something going on,"

"…That is sick. He's my best friend,"

"You know they say friendships make relationships stronger,"

"Then what was the excuse for your and Troy's?" he asked causing her to freeze. She certainly didn't tell him. She didn't tell anyone. She hated thinking about the time she was with Troy and there he was telling it to everyone. She had to do something to stop them from talking about it. There had to be something she could-she got it!

"Your first kiss was with a boy," she said

"I was five!" he said outraged

"Your second kiss was too," she said

"That was a bad game of 'Suck and Blow' and you can't even go further because you and I both know number three was with you,"

"That was 'Spin the Bottle' it does not count,"

"It does when you take it to a whole 'nother country. I understand why you like France so much. The French boys must love you,"

"They'd love you too, just flaunt your breasts a little. Whoops! Sorry, those are your abs,"

"You bitch,"

"Jackass,"

"Prostitute,"

"Bastard,"

"Whore,"

"Gosh!"

"Why can't you just go away!" the two yelled in unison sending death glares at each other. They were close again. It was like Troy's room all over again, only his arms weren't wrapped around her in that secure hold that made her feel like she was the only one there and him responsible for more than just his own wellbeing. This way it was more free and wild and no one in the audience, well minus Taylor, Troy, and Zeke, would have minded if the two had just taken two steps forward and kissed each other. In fact, it would have made the moment surreal and enticing. But they didn't kiss. Chad had, instead, ruined the moment.

"Hey, little doggie, I hear that a dog's bark is worse than their bite," Chad paused leaning in so close to her that he could taste her lipgloss, "why don't we find out?"

"Trust me, Danforth, you don't want to tempt me," Sharpay said stepping back and turning. He grabbed her wrist and turned her forcefully so she was gazing into his brown eyes with her own hazel ones.

"You sure about that," he said, his voice more husky and seductive than taunting. Sharpay visibly faltered and a small cry came from the center of the group. Taylor ran off, Gabriella followed. Neither Chad nor Sharpay noticed.

"No," she answered honestly

"Well, come on, Princess, it's just getting fun. Don't freeze up now," he said smirking just a tad. Their eyes were locked, so, he noticed the little spark light within them before they glazed over with an unknown emotion that resembled rage and passion. She was passionately angry? Whatever, either way, he knew he did something wrong, or said something wrong. Before he could even begin to contemplate what it was he had said, she had lifted her knee with enough force to bring forth a painful smash to his happy place. He was the one faltering then, straight to his knees. He groaned in pain trying desperately not to cry out from the uncomfortable surge that caused. She smirked at him and lowered herself down so they were at eye level again.

"Cold enough for you?" she asked challenging him with her gaze

"Not even close," he managed to squeak out, she shook her head and rose back to her full height. She held her chin up high and she walked through the parting crowd not even bothering to turn back around and get her drama book. She was sure first period would be a breeze without it anyway.

The rest of the day seemed to go by relatively easily for Sharpay, Chad, on the other hand, had a bit harder of a time. Not even ten minutes after he recovered from the little fight with Sharpay, Taylor returned. She was upset and she had said how she was going to forgive him up until she saw him flirting with Sharpay in public. He had denied flirting with her because he didn't recall doing so. That had caused him to add a slap to the face to his injury list. Gym was horrible. It was a dodgeball day and the teachers let people pick teams. He had ended up with the biggest nerds in the school and all that happened was everyone killed him with the ball. Then Coach Bolton pulled him aside. The teachers hadn't been around because some were in meetings and others were in homeroom. All of them had heard about it though through gossip, notes they confiscated, and the occasional laughter that came about when he entered a room. When the Coach heard he had basically picked a fight with a girl (and a girl that was like a daughter to him), he had taken the first opportunity he had to bench Chad for the next game and put him on probation. The only thing that could have possibly made the day better was topping it off with another short but bittersweet run in with Sharpay. They met in their usual way late that afternoon, after the bell rang even. He was walking slowly, she was walking slowly, they paid no attention, and so, they ended up in a bundle of limbs in the middle of a deserted hallway.

"Can you please stop bumping into me?" Sharpay asked hoisting herself up from the ground

"I did not bump into you, Sharpay. You bumped into me," Chad said grabbing his backpack from the ground

"Let's just avoid this conversation, okay? I have to go home and work on my musical audition," Sharpay said

"Still trying out? I thought since Gabriella was president of the club you cared less," Chad said

"I do care less about being president. Not about _my_ play turning to ruins. This semester's production will be the best yet. I will star in it with a magical cast and we will blow away those talent scouts that I have coming to see it," she said flipping her hair over her shoulder allowing her delicate and tantalizing neck to be visible to his teenage eyes, and mind.

"Why so confident you'll get the lead?" he asked

"Because Gabriella wouldn't dare go for the lead, she knows how much it means to me and there's no other competition in this school. The only question is who will my leading man be. It's either Troy or Ryan, I already know that. Now, I really have to go, I'm wasting a lot of valuable time talking to you," she scooped up her own backpack and purse and started walking away

"Hey, Evans, you mind telling Troy next time you see him he won't be seeing me for a while?" he asked, she looked over at him

"Why don't you tell him at practice?" she asked

"I got benched for the next game and Coach says I might as well not even come to practice this week," he said

"Oh… I'll tell him when we go over plans for the musical tonight. Hey, maybe you should try out, we always have a lot of supporting roles, you could even do lights,"

She was joking, he was sure she was, but that didn't mean it wasn't a good idea. The whole school seemed to love music and they hated him, maybe he could balance it out. And didn't some wise dead guy say, if you can't beat them, join them?

-

©forbiddenfiction. While everything above was written by myself, the characters, the plot (the beginning at least), the world they live in, and those ridiculous party games do not belong to me. I don't own a lot of things, this may surprise you, but I didn't come up with High School Musical, some rich dude/chick who works with Disney did.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chasing Butterflies**

**Story Summary:** It was just a kiss. It was just a friendly, no hard feelings, nothing to freak out about kind of kiss. At least, that's what they kept telling themselves. If only the butterflies would listen. ChadSharpay.

**Author's Starting Notes:** This chapter, gosh, I hate this chapter with a passion and I do not know why. I'm putting it on anyway and hopefully, you guys don't agree that it's crap.

**Chapter Summary:** Auditions and callbacks at East High bring forth a lot more than a new star. Could some real action be on the horizon?

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

The days after, fourteen days after to be exact, were all the same pattern. Sharpay had taken her spot as primo girl of East High to a whole new level by simply making a fool out of Chad. She was in charge and large and no one could bring her down from her high. Well, figuratively of course, literally, two students were about to try.

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton stood stationed around a corner in the East High hallway. It was only ten minutes after the bell and they were waiting for Sharpay to make her routine mirror check before she headed off to wherever she went after school ended. The other day, Troy had come to grips with everything and decided that Sharpay needed to be knocked down a few pegs and if that would bring Chad up a few, he wouldn't mind. Also, the basketball team had been murdered in the last game and Chad was just getting off the bench that day. Troy knew his friend would need a confidence boost and what better than crushing the one who crushed him?

"Troy, I'm not so sure about this," Gabriella said suddenly doubting their trap

"Gabi, come on, how many times must I go over this? We're only righting the wrong that was done by Sharpay. It's perfectly fine and I know Chad is here, he's been here after school everyday for the past week at least thirty minutes. He passes here fifteen minutes after the bell, which is maybe a minute or two after the routine mirror check of Sharpay. He'll walk over, see her and then he will be happy again," Troy said

"But… she didn't do anything wrong. She only wrote on a blog and stood up for herself against Chad. I don't think this is righting anything. It's more like fluffing Chad's ego, and trust in me, it doesn't need to be any bigger. Even as a social outcast he's too cocky," Gabriella said

"Fine, fine, fine, we will not trip Sharpay and make her look like an idiot. We're gonna have to steer her elsewhere then," Troy said

"I'll do that, you get rid of everything," Gabriella said running off to find the blonde again. She found Sharpay shutting her locker and quickly tried to get her away from the East hallway.

"Hey, Shar, are you ready to go for those manicures? We have to be there, like, soon, we should leave now," Gabriella said pushing her friend towards the entrance

"Sorry, Gabs, I can't make the mani/pedi getaway. I have to work on something for the musical auditions," Sharpay said

"Then, why not go to the music room? There's never anybody in there after school," Gabriella said

"I guess… although, I think I like the acoustics in the auditorium better," Sharpay said

"Shar, just don't go that way okay. Some jerks were trying to make you look like an idiot and Troy's leading the cleaning patrol to clear it up. Why not take the other way?" Gabi asked exposing part of the truth and effectively getting her friend to change her mind. Sharpay nodded and went to reach the auditorium a different way. The way she'd go would pass the music room where a different yet slightly familiar voice was singing a song from her favorite musical, _RENT_. It was a song she knew pretty well and she could tell they had part of it on CD. Probably one of the solo stars, she thought. She rolled her eyes thinking of those who never let anyone help but still there she stood, listening to the sweet music flooding the West hall.

__

_"Well, I'm thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle_

_And I'm sick of grading papers that I know_

_And I'm shouting in my sleep,_

_I need a muzzle_

_And all this misery pays no salary, so_

_Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe_

_Sunny Santa Fe would be nice_

_We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe_

_And leave this to the roaches and mice_

_Oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh"_

The singer paused and she asked the question she knew was next, "You teach?"

_"Yeah - I teach - computer age philosophy_

_But my students would rather watch TV"_

"America," she said and she heard a chuckle from the singer as if he amused by her. She couldn't help it. She loved the musical and whoever this was obviously knew it as well as she, well, maybe a bit less than she did.

_"America!_

_You're a sensitive aesthete_

_Brush the sauce onto the meat_

_You could make a menu sparkle with rhyme_

_You could drum a gentle drum_

_I could seat guests as they come_

_Chatting not about Heidegger, but wine!_

_Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe_

_Our labors would reap financial gains"_

"Gains, gains, gains," she sang giggling internally because it seemed she had taken on the role of whoever he wasn't. She was a bit sad as he started singing again that she wasn't sure who he was. It wasn't Troy. It sure as hell wasn't Ryan. It was someone who really could sing. Maybe they could be her opposite in the musical. It really would be much better with him. She could almost visualize the scene, although, that could be from seeing it one too many times.

_"We'll open a restaurant in Santa Fe_

_And save from devastation our brains_

_Save our brains_

_We'll pack up all our junk and fly so far away_

_Devote ourselves to projects that sell_

_We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe_

_Forget this cold Bohemian hell_

_Oh, Oh-_

_Do you know the way to Santa Fe?_

_You know, tumbleweeds… prairie dogs…"_

"Yeah," they whispered together. She was just about ready to push open the door and beg this person to try out when Mrs. Darbus flew down the hall rambling something in a very agitated and quick manner.

"It's an outrage, it's unspeakable, it's a tragedy, it's-"

"What is it?" Sharpay asked ending Darbus' rant

"The auditions!" Darbus said angrily, "The basketball team will need the auditorium tomorrow so instead of the Wednesday audition I so craved to do, I must do auditions, short notice this afternoon,"

"But… can't we move it to Thursday? Most of the people who wanted to try out are gone," Sharpay said as shocked as Darbus had been earlier

"Do you think I don't know this? Thursday and Friday it's being used for all sorts of things and next week there's too much going on to handle it. I was going to do the auditions tomorrow and have callbacks actually take place in my classroom on Monday. I can't call out a bunch of amateurs from class, Sharpay. What am I to do?" Darbus asked

"Worry not, Mrs. Darbus, you have me and my fully charged cell phone," Sharpay said whipping out her phone and her blackberry sending texts to the drama club people and calling members of the gang. The first person she called was Gabriella who answered quickly.

"Yes, Sharpay?" Gabriella asked not even bothering with the greetings

"Musical auditions pushed up today in an hour, spread the word,"

Sharpay said nothing more before hanging up and dialing the next person. This went on for maybe half an hour out of the hour she had to prepare. By the time the hour was up, the auditorium was packed. Word could spread fast with text messages and phone calls and it surely did travel at the speed of light then. Darbus walked to the front of the stage and started one of her long-winded speeches about the arts and auditions and other behaviors. When she finished, she called forth the first act of the night, which was Ryan.

"Um… I'm singing 'Wait For You' by that guy whose name escapes me," Ryan said. He cleared his throat and began singing into the mic. Even without background music, he blew the crowd away like the twister that sent Dorothy to Oz. Countless little people went up and tried their best either singing something or performing a monologue. Some were good; others were… not so good. Among the good were Troy Bolton (he sang 'Dancing Through Life' from _Wicked_), Gabriella Montez (a beautiful rendition of 'Baby, It's You' by Jojo), and, surprisingly, Jason Cross (nobody quite knows what he sang but it sounded good). Then the moment of truth came, Sharpay was called up. She was a bit nervous as the song she was singing, she'd never really sung it before for people. She'd heard it the other day at some Open Mic Night and had practically killed herself to try and get permission to sing it.

"This song… it's called 'Butterflies' and I only can sing part of it because it sprung on me last minute and there was no way to get the rest" Sharpay began

"Why?" asked a kid in the audience

"Because she's writing it, dumb ass," said another kid

"Actually, I didn't write this," Sharpay said

"Right," the kid said rolling their eyes. Sharpay sighed and turned on the accompaniment. There was no point in arguing with people.

_"There's a quaking and shaking_

_It's holding me down_

_Wrapping me up lifting my feet from the ground_

_It's bubbling and doubling_

_What can I say?_

_It's that guy over there, he does it to me_

_"He gives me butterflies_

_Bats his eyes and makes me wanna die_

_Butterflies_

_Shakes me up and spills me inside_

_Butterflies_

_How to survive when I got these butterflies?_

_Oh, oh, oh hate that guy_

_"Covering my body, washing my soul_

_This guy has got me_

_In a choker hold_

_"He gives me butterflies_

_Bats his eyes and makes me wanna die_

_Butterflies_

_Shakes me up and spills me inside_

_Butterflies_

_How to survive when I got these butterflies?_

_Oh, oh, oh hate that guy"_

"And, um, that's kind of all, I have with me today, sorry," Sharpay excused herself from the stage and everyone was clapping for her. It was not what they had expected and she sounded really good singing it. When she went, there was only one person left on the roster but she didn't stay to hear them. She never stayed after her own performance and she wasn't about to then. She had a babysitting gig that night. While she rushed out, the most unlikely candidate walked on stage with a very satisfied and proud smirk on his face. The entire lot of the audience gasped and booed when he walked on but he paid them no mind. He knew he was good, he'd heard it from Dragon Lady herself when she'd started singing with him. He started his song and he was sure most people were about to faint from the fact that he knew a song from a musical and knew how to sing. He didn't even wait to see their reaction. He finished his song, winked at Darbus, and hopped off the stage. He was Chad Danforth, damnit. He waited for no man.

He waited for little girls though. Like his younger sister, Elizabeth, who bombarded him with questions the moment he entered the door thirty minutes after his performance.

"Lizzie, yes, I'm glad to be home, no, I do not want to play dress up and I definitely do not want to meet any of your little friends," Chad said going up the stairs

"But, Chaddy, my sitter is coming and she's really fun," Lizzie said trying her hardest to convince him to stay a bit longer. He would have nothing of it. Chad grabbed his laptop from his floor and shook his head once more at his sister. He hated babysitters. They were usually peppy and annoying until the door closed where they became the most obnoxious jerks on the face of the earth. Or was it just the babysitters he had who did that? He avoided looking at Lizzie as he went back down the stairs. He was sure if he looked at her he'd see the pout he had so naively taught her when she was two that she had perfected by age three and used on him and everyone else still at age seven. He planted his feet on the ground and went into the kitchen to tell his mom he was gone. He found his mom but she had a very unwelcome guest next to her.

"So, are you sure you can handle this?" Gloria Danforth asked her favorite temporary caregiver

"Gosh, Miss D, I've only been doing this for two years, how ever could I possibly manage the little squirt for an entire four hours?" Sharpay asked sarcastically

"Two years!" shouted Chad drawing attention to himself

"Holy cow! Chad, what are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?" Sharpay asked growing defensive instantly

"On the contrary, Sharpay, I think you're stalking me. What are you doing in my house?" Chad asked

"Actually, this is Gloria's house," Sharpay said pointing behind her to Chad's mother

"Gloria?" Chad looked at his mother, "You let her call you Gloria?"

"We're on a strictly first name basis, son," Gloria said and Sharpay nodded

"So, wait, you mean… she's… but that means… and… uh! She's been in this house for two years?" he asked

"Yes, Chad, that would be 730 days, 104 weeks, do you need any other ways to say it?" Sharpay asked

"How about a way to say that you're a-"

"Charles!" Gloria said warningly glancing at her son, who calmed down a bit

"Mom, why is she Lizzie's babysitter? She's a horrible person. She insults people, she takes things, and she pushed me in a sandbox and glued my hand to a bathroom door," Chad said

"The bathroom door was so not my fault. I put glue on your hands during naptime. How was I supposed to know the first thing you'd touch would be the boy's bathroom door? I thought it'd be your hair," Sharpay said

"See, she admits it!" Chad said

"Look, you two, no fighting. Chad, weren't you going somewhere?" Gloria asked

"Yeah, I'm meeting Troy and Gabriella at his place before they go to some kind of boring junior promotion ceremony that Matsui is hosting," Chad said

"Oh, I remember that, they do it because of drama and the lack of spotlight it gets from other people. It happens once a year right after-"

"Yeah, I don't care!" Chad said loudly before glaring at Sharpay and leaving the room

"Well, that went well," Sharpay said sarcastically to which Gloria shrugged

* * *

Still reeling at the newfound information, Chad Danforth pulled up outside of Gabriella's house. He found the couple waiting impatiently for his arrival. Troy looked about ready to kill, which worked perfectly since he was dressed the same way in his very James Bond type tuxedo. Gabriella stood next to him in a pale pink dress that for some odd reason actually worked. He stepped out of the car and gave them each an apologetic smile.

"Sorry guys I was slowed down by the princess," Chad said opening his laptop up while he sat on the hood of his car

"As in Sharpay? Where did you run into her? At school?" Gabriella asked

"No, actually, at my house," Chad said

"Why was she at your house?" Troy asked

"Because she's Lizzie's mystery babysitter," Chad said

"Since when does she babysit?" Gabriella asked

"Apparently, two years, which is 104 weeks, or 730 days," they looked at him oddly, "She broke it down for me and here is your disc," he said handing them a CD of songs they could actually listen to. School DJs had the worse mixes ever and if the principal and Darbus were helping at all, they'd need to bring their own tunes.

"Thank you, Chad, we love you," Troy said mockingly

"Speak for yourself," Gabriella said, "I just dealt with Taylor while getting ready. She's so pissed at you, Chad,"

"I know, I'm actually going to talk to her, right now," Chad said

"Chad, I don't think-"

"Wow, same here, I never do, now, I have to go,"

* * *

"Taylor, you have to listen to me!" pleaded Chad for the umpteenth time; "I would never cheat on you, especially not with Sharpay,"

"Then why'd you kiss her, Danforth?" Taylor asked

"Because… gosh, I don't have a good enough reason according to Gabriella. I had a momentary lapse of sanity and judgment and I do believe I'm drowning in the effects of this. Just, please, take me back," Chad said

"I can't do that, Chad, you really hurt me," Taylor said

"I wasn't planning on hurting you. I wasn't planning anything,"

"And that's your problem, you never plan anything. You don't think before you act and I can't date someone like that,"

"So, we're really over then?" he asked.

With a sigh, she added, "At least right now we are. It'll take some time for me to forgive you. In the mean time, Gabi told me you auditioned for the musical,"

"Uhh, don't remind me," he said

"Why'd you do it?" she asked

_Because I'm an idiot_, "Because I was bored,"

"Are you sure that's the only reason why? It wasn't because deep down you wanted to spend time with Sharpay, was it?" Taylor asked

"Trust me the last thing I want is to spend more time with Sharpay Evans," Chad said

* * *

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Her insanely loud not to mention annoying scream was enough of an answer to the question he had been wondering all weekend. It was Monday morning, the day of the callbacks and he had gotten to school just a tad bit late. He obviously was chosen for the next round of auditions and Sharpay had just found out.

"So much for not spending more time with her, eh, Chad?" Taylor said pushing past him in what was obviously the early stages of anger.

They, meaning Chad and Taylor, had agreed to try and work things out as friends. One of the major guidelines was that he avoid Sharpay, but how could he do that if reviving his reputation meant he had to participate in the musical? It was like he had to choose between Taylor and having a life. As a teenage guy, the choice he would make was kind of obvious to both halves of this fallen relationship.

"Taylor, hey, listen to me, I won't do the callbacks if it upsets you," Chad said grabbing her wrist quickly

"Stop lying, Danforth. You know you're doing the callbacks," Taylor said

"There's always the chance that I won't be working with Sharpay," Chad said

"Are we even talking about the same drama teacher, Chad?" Taylor asked shaking her head, "Have fun with your new girlfriend,"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Chad yelled after her

"Who isn't?" Gabriella asked

"Sharpay, she's ruining my life," Chad said

"Only because not being with the one you love can kill you," Gabriella said

"Obviously, you've been smoking something if you think there's anything between me and Sharpay," Chad said

"There is a lot between you two. The top thing being some serious sexual tension, I bet if you guys were just dropped off in some deserted alley or something, this school would be much more peaceful," Gabriella said

"How about we drop only her off? It'll be quieter," Chad said. Gabriella laughed and started ushering him to class. They arrived just in time to catch one of the most astounding things to ever take place in East High history. Sharpay Evans was…

* * *

**Songs of the Chapter:** "Santa Fe" from RENT; "Butterflies" by Obsidian Rain (a local group where I live who kicks ass)

-

©forbiddenfiction. While everything above was written by myself, the characters, the plot (the beginning at least), the world they live in, and the songs sung during auditions do not belong to me. I don't own a lot of things, this may surprise you, but I didn't come up with High School Musical, some rich dude/chick who works with Disney did. I did come up with the cliffhanger though and the quickest way to get it gone is to review. So, do that.


End file.
